pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon GO Wiki:Styling Guide
There are some style guidelines to follow when editing or creating new pagesfor . All editors are expected to agree and follow this guidelines when editing in order to ensure content consistency and quality in all 's articles. General Guidelines *'Try to use a simple register as you write.' People from all around the world are probably going to read this wiki, and their first language is not always English. Do not use colloquialisms. *'Try to be as impersonal as possible.' Remember you are giving out information, not your own point of view. Refrain from writing biased walls of text about your experience with something in the article, do that in blogs or in the comment section at the bottom of the page instead. *'Humor in the content section is not tolerated.' Avoid being funny or witty as you write, people are here for pieces of information, not for a laugh. *'Avoid inserting unconfirmed content or any speculations.' If an unconfirmed content is significant that it has to be shown to the public for testing, please state so clearly by adding next to the text. *'Link words to articles.' If a word in an article has its own page, link it to the page. However, that page should not be linked more than once in a particular section of the page, over-linking a page is unnecessary if the linked page can be viewed at least once on a single section. *'Be professional. Use formal writing rules.' Avoid contractions like "don't" and "isn't". Use the full spelling. *'Feel free' to correct spelling and grammar mistakes, and help expanding Stub Articles and Outdated Articles. Editorial help is always needed! The Skeleton The basis of every article should consist the following characteristics: *'Brief Description:' This should be a paragraph or two. The first line should contain the title of the page and that title should be bold. (See below) *'Right Side Image:' An image between 200 and 300 pixels that clearly illustrates the content subject floating on the right of the text. (See below) *'Headers:' Separators clearly signifying the next section of the page. Text below the header should be detailed and have as little redundant information as possible. (See below) *'TOC:' A T'able '''O'f 'C'ontents will automatically be created if there are 3 or more headers included in the article. (See below for how to manipulate TOC) *'''Navigation: A navigation bar at the bottom of the page that includes the page and other pages in a similar category. (See below for the prefered format of pages on a specific topic) *'Category:' This helps define a page's function. It also serves as navigation pointers for the "Games Guide App" for Android phones. (Click here for how to add a category) Using Source Mode Source mode is generally preferred over Visual mode when editing in this Wiki. Editors can switch to Source mode by switching between "Visual" and "Source" tabs on the top of the Editor Window. Source mode enable the use of features such as Templates, commenting, easier formatting and most importantly, the browser's spell check. If Visual mode is used, unnecessary formatting elements would sometimes appear, which contributes nothing but distorts the main content. You can always use the Preview button on the top right corner of the Editor Window before you Publish. Here are some basic tips in using Wiki markup and HTML tags in Source mode: Headers Headers are section titles used throughout any page with more than one attributes. Headers can be added by typing 'header' in source mode. If smaller headers are needed, such as a sub section in one of the sections in the same page, editors can type 'header' . Smaller headers can be created by adding more "=", with a maximum of five. Links If a specific word refers to a page anywhere in this , such as Bulbasaur editors can type brackets, like Bulbasaur in Source mode. No additional parameters are required. Note that this feature is case sensitive. If the word "bulbasaur" has to be used, then typing bulbasaur will produce bulbasaur. Note that the link links to the same page but appears without the uppercase "B". If a word has to link to a specific section in a page, editors can type Attacks of Bulbasaur, which produces Attacks of Bulbasaur. The "#" defines the section(header) name. Some pages with a namespace such as Category:Attacks or File:Substitute.png cannot be linked with the above method. Editors can link to these pages by typing Category:Attacks, File:Substitute.png. Otherwise typing without the ":" will categorize the page into the linked category or display linked file. For any links that link to external sites, type Pokémon GO, which produces Pokémon GO. Bold and Italic Editors can type bold text by typing bold text, and Italic text by typing Italic text in Source mode. Commenting Commenting is creating hidden text that only editors can see in source mode. Usually this is used for embedding instructions when working with layouts, or hiding a large amount of text that is subjected for deletion. Editors can comment out a line of text by putting . Bullets *Bullets can be added by typing * in front of a line of text. **Typing ** will produce a "sub-bullet". Line Break Typing or at the end of any text will produce a line break like this. Using Templates Using templates are a great way to save time and hassle when editing. Most pages in are associated with a particular template, and it is often mandatory to use the appropriate template, so that pages on the same topic will have a unified format and can be edited easily in the future. Templates can be edited by switching to Source mode. They exist in the following format: Editors can consult the template page by searching the template name, which in this case is Template:Infobox/Pokémon. Template pages often include crucial information, documentation and usage that editors need to know about before using them. Some templates do not require any inputs, such as , , etc. These are often used as public service announcement templates. Frequently Used Templates * . If you see a page that is inappropriate or irrelevant to , and should be subjected for deletion, insert this template on the top of the page. * . If you see a page that is incomplete and can use some editing, insert this template on the top of the page. * . If you see a page that only consists of two lines of text or less, insert this template on the top of the page. * . If you see a section or page that could use some clean up on grammar and content, insert this template in the appropriate area. * . If you see a statement that needs confirmation, insert this template in the appropriate area. * . If the section refers to another article for more details, insert this template in the appropriate area and attach the target page name using the correct format. *__notoc__. This template removes any Table of Content(TOC) in the page. *__noeditsection__. This template removes any clickable "Edit" links next to headers. Creating New Pages Pages are considered as formal content of the Wiki. The purpose of a page is to deliver information about Pokémon GO to the public in a detailed, accurate, formal and unbiased way. Nothing more, nothing less. Pages showcasing defects, bugs, or problems with Pokémon GO are not permitted to be made into pages and must instead be contained in user blogs if general, or in the 'bugs' section in already existent articles. When new contents are being introduced to the game, new pages should be created. Before creating one, editors should familiarize the proper layout, must make sure there are no duplicated pages that have already been created, and the content are relevant to the canon of Pokémon GO. Page Styling Here are a few example layouts of some specific topics. When in doubt, feel free to refer to existing pages or contact an Admin. *Layout of Pokémon article **The best examples of this layout use can be seen in articles such as: Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venusaur. *Layout of Attack article *Layout of Type article *Layout of Event article **The best example of this layout use can be seen in article such as: Halloween Images and Videos Screenshots and gameplays are welcomed. Generally, if your uploaded media refers to a specific line of text in an article, make sure to add it next to the related text. For any media that are for showcasing only, make sure to add it in the Media section of the page. Plain images are generally preferred over Thumbnails. However thumbnails can be used if a caption is really necessary. To add an image or a video, upload it to the Wikia database via the contribute button on the top right corner of any page, and then insert the following syntax in the appropriate page: Note that the parameters thumb and caption are used in thumbnails only, and should be omitted in most media; left defines the position, in which right and center can also be used; 300px defines the widths of the media. If the height needed to be defined instead of widths, insert x300px in place of widths. If too much media are added to a page, a slideshow should be used: image1.png image2.png image3.png History Editors can see the list of revisions and contributors in the history page of any articles. To access the page simply click on the drop down menu next to the "Edit" button. In the history page, editors can undo unfavorable edits via the "Undo" link beside each revision. It will bring you to a new edit page with a list of undone content, and after that simply add a reason for edit and publish to complete the process. To revert to a specific revision that is not directly the one before, simply click on the date. It will bring you to the page on that revision, after that simply click "Edit" and "Publish". Make sure to add a reason for edit. Administrators also have the ability to rollback unfavorable edits to the previous editor. All these features must not be abused. Conclusion Please feel free to take a peek on other pages for editing guidelines. Use your Profile Page as a testing ground or sandbox. Create testpages under your username, (testpage can be any word). If you have any questions or want to go beyond simple editing such as creating templates or even a page overhaul please don't hesitate to contact an Administrators. Have fun editing Trainers!